Thanks Dad
by Jaijaiwriter
Summary: After a mission, The Avengers won it. Of course no question to that. Unfortunately Peter slept at the quinjet and it's up to the Avengers who would carry him to bed. They all just ended up smirking at Tony. Also no question to that.


After a mission, The Avengers won it. Of course no question to that. Unfortunately Peter slept at the quinjet and it's up to the Avengers who would carry him to bed. They all just ended up smirking at Tony. Also no question to that.

Okay Peter kinda got a smaller frame in this so that it's pictured better

Okay LETS DO THIS!!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Good job Avengers. Mission complete..." Steve declared as the quinjet roared to life. He leaned his arm at the wall of the jet.

While Tony piloted the jet, the rest of the Avengers scattered around the place. Clint placed a stack of folders on the table.

"Yeah but I got nothing from the computer system. Just a bunch of papers." Clint points out, crossing his arms.

The assassin signed. "Maybe they cleared it all up before we got there."

Rhodes frowned while reading a folder, looking for some useful evidence. "And would lead Ross to think that we put up a fight for nothing."

The mechanic puts the jet on autopilot and stood up. He grabbed a folder under the pile, "They experimented on a Ginuepig that ends up dead..."

Tony snorted, "I think that's enough for an idiot like Ross."

Peter chimed in with his spider mask on his right hand, "I think I had a better one."

The team frowned and raised a brow at him. Proudly, Peter slipped out a USB stick from one of the hidden pockets on his suit and waved it before slapping it on the table. "Got it from one of the safe guards."

They all cheered in victory. Ha! Take that on your face Ross. Avengers ain't going to a Coka Cola cap now. Thanks to Peter.

Clint beamed and pats a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Kid you just saved our *sses."

The Archer took place on the pilot and Bruce laid a laptop on the desk and scanned the USB.

Bruce grinned at the screen and pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, "Legal records. Harmful experiments. Dangerous medicines."

He clapped a hand on the web-slinger beside him who turned to take a seat on a chair attached at the corner. "Good job Peter."

"Kid is real handy for the team huh?" Tony smirked to Peter over his shoulder. Then there were murmurs of agreement all around.

Peter yawned and shrugged while smiling tiredly. "It's probably a no big deal but You're welcome."

"Guys!" The team brought their attention to Bruce and the Doctor continued. "I got a evidence that could put an end to the Accords."

"What?"

"No way."

"You got to be joking."

"That's impossible."

"It is possible!" Bruce points out happily.

"How?" Clint asked from the pilot seat and over his shoulder.

"It says here that Ross enslaved and experimented on vigilante who had superhuman capabilites. And why I'm saying that this is useful is because-"

"-We can use it against the Accords." Natasha finished his explanation with a smirk. The team felt happy that they could actually stop what is stoping them from doing their job. Double Thank you to Peter.

Bruce continued. "We got everything here. Dangerous experiments. I think all of it."

As he dig deeper through the USB, He found something that almost made him sick. "Guys... Ross is after somebody."

Well, that made the moment deflate like a balloon.

Tony frowned. "Who?"

A certain vigilante with abilities to be able to stick on the wall, like a spider. He wears red and blue spandex and use sticky webs as a weapon. He is the vigilante that they always knew who is behind the mask. "Peter."

They all became blank and dumbstruck at the moment there. Tony glanched behind him only to see Peter sleeping on the corner, snoring slightly. His lips curved up slightly at the adorable view he was gazing at. He couldn't let anything happen to this kid. His kid. He signed and turned his gaze to the group. "We can't let anything happen to him. I'll assure his safety more."

Bruce slapped the laptop closed and shrugged. "Sounds fair."

"Okay we're here. Home sweet home." Clint announced.

As the quinjet landed on the pad, Nat frowned at the snoring kid and pointed a finger at him. "Who is going to take care of him?"

They all ended up smirking at Tony. No question to that.

Tony rolled his eyes and signed before carrying Peter in his arms. Gosh he's so warm. The billionare carried the kid with his (Peter's) arms draped over his (Tony's) shoulders, his (Peter's) legs over his (Tony's) waist, and his left cheek beside Tony's right cheek. Tony had one arm as a support below the kid's butt and the other on his back.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

While the elevator climbed on the third floor with a single ring every floor it passed, The team stayed silent and a little cramped but thankfully, Tony had space to go out. Due to having a kid on his arms, it was kinda hard to get out the elevator. But Damn this is worth it.

Tony kept his eyes forward and face blank. But I'll say this like You, me, and the Avengers knew this, In the inside Tony wanted to melt on how warm and soft Peter's cheek is. This man is just hiding it.

He could feel Peter's heartbeat on his chest. It had a rhythm of a calming music. Brown curls that he felt tickling against his temples is just too soft. Gosh he loved this kid.

He could hear Peter groan that made his chest vibrate and also made the feeling twice better.

 ** _Ting!_** The Fourteenth floor.

"Gee thanks for all your help." Tony said sarcastically as he went out the elevator.

"You're welcome!" Clint yelled after him with a couple of giggles from the rest before the door closed.

"Damn kid you're getting heavy." Tony muttered as he laid Peter on the bed and pulled the blankets up to his neck.

He was just about to leave the room when Peter suddenly and unexpectedly talked.

"Thanks…" Peter smiled with his eyes closed. Pretty much awake. "Dad."

He called him Dad. He called him Dad. He's aware of it and it's not an accident that called him Dad. Tony smiled softly with his hand still around the door knob. "You're welcome… Son."

And then he closed the door behind him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Signs* I hope you enjoyed this

Damn another early story. This was supposed to be published next week. But like always. Why not?

Okay Next week story had a different category. It's Hotel transylvania. But I hope you'll enjoy that one too.


End file.
